The present invention relates to telecommunications systems and, in particular, to an improved system and method for voice-over-IP system management.
Historically, computer networks were used to carry only data information between separate computing devices. Today's computer networks are increasingly being used to carry computer data, video, audio, and telephony information.
The ITU Recommendation H.323 defines a Voice-over-IP packet-based multimedia communications system. Components of an H.323 system include endpoints, gatekeepers, gateways, and multipoint conference units. Endpoints include personal computers having IP telephony capability, IP telephones, and other devices. Gatekeepers function as VoIP private branch exchanges, setting up calls and handling various administrative functions. Gateways interface the VoIP network to external networks, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Multipoint conference units function during multicast conferencing. While defined having separate functionality, the gatekeepers, gateways, and multipoint control units can also be embodied in a single server.
As noted, the gatekeeper functions to facilitate communication among the endpoints and other network devices. In particular, the gatekeeper functions as a routing and authentication agent. A database engine typically also runs on the same server and provides database services, such as corporate directory loading, call and error logging, and the like. In operation, when a client endpoint registers with the gatekeeper, the client downloads the corporate directory from the gatekeeper. The endpoint can then use the corporate directory information during calls.
As can be appreciated, this adds to the processing load on the server. This can particularly affect the server's performance during peak times. As a worst case, this can bring the entire H.323 system to a halt.
As such, there is a need for an improved system and method for an endpoint downloading database information, such as a corporate directory. There is a further need for an improved system and method for downloading database information without affecting gatekeeper performance.